Semiconductor devices have been employed for some time in connection with detection of ionizing radiation. Often, the charge liberated by a detection event is directly measured. An article by Boardman et al., (Nuclear Instruments and Methods in Physics Research A 466 (2001) 226-231) is representative of this approach. Here, a semi-insulating GaAs wafer serves as a detector element and as the substrate for an integrated charge readout matrix. Charges generated in this substrate are collected by the readout matrix to provide the sensor output.
Another well known approach is the use of the photoconductive effect, where incident ionizing radiation generates charge carriers in a photoconductive device, thereby increasing its conductance.
However, it remains challenging to provide detection of ionizing radiation with detectors that simultaneously provide high performance (e.g., high speed and high sensitivity) and ease of integration with other circuitry, such as front end amplification electronics. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide such sensors for ionizing radiation.